


An Itsy Bitesy Meal

by unsymmetricalrainbow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Gore, Guro, Macro/Micro, Micro, NSFW, Scourgecest, Smut, all i can say about this is, dont read it if u arent interested in trolls getting eaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsymmetricalrainbow/pseuds/unsymmetricalrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi goes out to one of her favourite restaurants, and orders her favourite meal. She makes sure to savour her meal, because trolls are delicious, am I right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Itsy Bitesy Meal

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT TO WRITE AT 12:00 AM ON A SCHOOL NIGHT, this was based from a prompt from my rad friend kachek47, check him out!!! He's a rad dude with great suggestions!! lmao hope u enjoy

Terezi tapped her fingers on the top of the table, her long nails clicking on the wooden top. She could smell her next meal, and her mouth was dripping with the thought. She twirled her fingers along the fork on the table, twisting the metal along her long fingers. She was starving, and she just couldn’t wait for her meal. It was rare that she left the comfort of her hive to go to a restaurant, and she was ravenous.  A commotion was made, and She looked up, and a waitress standing beside her and placed the plate with her favourite meal in front of her. She took a deep breath, enjoying the deep iron-rich scent. On the plate, the cerulean blue running in the divots of the ceramic plate placed in front of her. A small body laid in the center, her four limbs sliced clean off to prevent escape, the stumps splayed out not unlike a starfish. Blood was oozing slowly from her removed limbs, pooling on the base of the plate, mixing with the oils dripped across the plate, meant to add extra flavor.

 

The small troll on her plate was trembling, light, translucent tears running from her eyes as she took deep breaths, letting out silent sobs. Terezi grinned, picking up the fork that was laid out beside the plate. Terezi picked up the micro troll, tilting her around and observing the bleeding blueblood. She had small, perky breasts, and something shoved into her nook, filling it full enough to leave a protrusion from the stomach and push her miniscule bulge from her sheathe. Terezi chuckled, running her long nail along the small troll’s bulge and making her whimper. Terezi placed the small troll back into her plate, tracing her nails along the slender body, running them through the tangled mass of blood-soaked hair on her small form.

“What’s your name, wriggler? Hmmmmmm?”

 

The small troll whimpered, stuttering out a “V-Vriska” between her silent sobs.

 

“Vriska?” Terezi took a moment, and the small troll gave an affirming nod.

 

“Well, Vriska…” She paused, a sinister grin growing on her face, “I’m going to enjoy eating you.”

 

 

Terezi laughed, taking her fork and twisting it around, stabbing down through the tiny girl’s stomach, piercing through her flesh and clinking through to the plate on the other side. A tiny gasp was emitted from the troll, and a bubble of blood popped from her mouth, dribbling out the side and adding to the small pool of blood growing around her body. Terezi brought the small, feverishly sobbing troll to her mouth, taking a deep inhale of the iron scent. Her tongue slipped out, and ran along the bloodsoaked body, lapping up both the salty tears and the rich blood, her lips curling as the body trembled before her.

 

Her other hand came up, snapping the two keratin horns off of the small troll’s head with a single twisting motion, ripping  a cry of pain from her small form. Terezi placed the small horns on the plate, Bringing the form to her lips and opening her mouth, her glossy lips opening to surround the shaking body’s head. She drug her sharpened fangs along the body of her victim, running her tongue along the body and getting a feel of the body inside of her mouth, before opening wide, and holding her mouth open for a moment, before snapping her jaw shut with great force, severing the head and bringing forth a great surge of rich blood into her mouth.

 

She rolled the head around in her mouth, the tangled mess of hair adding new textures to the delicious treat. She bit into it again, splitting her head open wide and allowing the delicious insides of her head spill into her mouth. The purple brain matter rolled through her mouth, running along her tongue and dripping down the back of her throat. She crushed the eyes along her roof of her mouth, and tilted her head back, swallowing the first bite, bones and all, of her meal. She twirled her fork around, rubbing the body of the small troll along the spiced, special mix of blood and spice that had been dribbled to her plate.

 

The next place Terezi went for was the troll’s bulge, held static from the sudden death of the bulge owner. She ran her tongue along the stiff bulge, and brought the entire lower half to her mouth, encasing her leg stumps, slowly limping bulge, and her lower half into her mouth. She bit down into the midsection of her body, splitting open her chest cavity and unleashing an onslaught of bloody organs into her mouth. She bit through the bulge, juicy material spurting into her mouth. Terezi hummed, chewing the soft, mushy intestines and organs that her lower half bit through. She bit into Vriska’s nook, an explosion of flavors washed over her mouth, a crunchy texture coming from the inside of her nook. Terezi ran her tongue along the item, guessing a vegetable, or a large amount of spices. Delicious. She loved the way this restaurant prepares their trolls, with such appetizing little surprises as little ingredients in their nooks. They even leave the horns on! So sweet, Terezi’d been collecting the horns from these trolls for years. She loved this restaurant to death.

 

Bite after bite, she ate the body of her victim, until she was completely finished, swirling her finger in the remaining blood on her plate and bringing the digit to her mouth, sucking the deep blue from her fingers. She stood up, leaving the appropriate amount of caegars on the table before standing up and leaving, feeling full and happy.


End file.
